Hidden Love
by awheeler7
Summary: Clary is a mess. She's in love with her best friend and is scared he doesn't love her back... Will she tell Jace? One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Well I just wrote this because I was in the mood to write and for some reason I keep having the urge to write Clary and Jace... So this is the result.. Read and Review. It's Fluff-tastic! :D**

* * *

><p>I sighed looking at the two of them. My best friend, Jace, sarcastic, funny, amazing, Jace and his god awful new girlfriend were sitting on the bench in front of everyone making out. I winced as I saw Aline look over at me and wink. My cheeks flushed a dark red with both embarrassment at being caught looking… and rage. I couldn't stand how Jace dated these girls and flaunted them out in front of everyone… in front of <em>me<em>. Though I guess I couldn't complain… It wasn't as if Jace _knew_ that I'd been in love with him since I'd practically first laid eyes on him...

I looked down at my sketch pad where I'd been trying to draw something besides Jace. He knew I'd been trying to draw him, but in my eyes, I just couldn't get it right…

The bell rang pulling me out of my pouting and staring at the blank page. I hopped up and headed off to class, not going to try and wait for Jace, he'd just be with Aline anyways…

All day throughout school, my mind was preoccupied. Anytime my name was called by the teacher, someone would have to nudge me or something to get my attention. I failed a few tests, bumped into a few people, dropped my books often, didn't eat lunch, and left the school early due to a 'fever'.

Now I was home curled up on the couch with a spoon and a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream watching some sappy romance movie. I wasn't even sure what movie it was, I'd just grabbed off of my mom's romance shelf. My mind wasn't even focused, hardly was nowadays anyways, it was running with everything… Jace, though of course was the star of the show, as always.

I wasn't sure when I'd started crying until I heard the sobbing coming from my chest. _Why couldn't he love _me_? Why did I have to love someone who didn't love me back? Why couldn't I accept that Jace would never love someone like little ol' Clary? Why? Why? Why? _

I then paused in my thoughts to listen to the movie. _"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_ After hearing that, I choked up in sobs again. Trying to picture _my _life without Jace was impossible.

Back in 4th grade, I had been new to the town and had no friends. I was in the school for about a week before Jace came to the school. He was new too with his golden eyes and golden blond hair. Since we'd both been new, the teacher had stuck us together, I used to be the odd one out, but now we both were… At first we were both shy and would hardly say two words, then one day on the playground, one kid was trying to steal the ball I was playing with and pushed me down. Jace had run up and pushed the kid down, taking the ball back from him and told him to get away and leave me alone. Since them we were best friends. All the way through elementary school we were inseparable, we only lived about 2 houses away and were always together. Through all of middle school, we'd always hang out and made sure to help eachother out with homework and all issues, through the death of Jace's father in 7th grade… Then in high school we were always together. Around 10th grade summer, Jace started to really get into dating the girls… I'd realized I was in love with him 9th grade. Now we were seniors in high school and he always had a different girl, we were still best friends and hung out anytime he wasn't doing sports or with girls. He was at my house or I was at his every day. It never failed.

Now it just hurt too much to be around him and his girlfriends. I couldn't tell him how I felt. I knew everyone that he'd dated knew I was in love with him… they just stayed with him to hurt me… It sucked. I was scared that if I even tried to tell Jace how I felt, he'd tell me he saw me as a sister or something… It would just hurt too much. I couldn't do it, I was too scared.

"Clary?" I jumped and looked up wiping my eyes quickly. He was standing there, looking as angelic as ever. I resisted a sob that had come up just looking at him. He kneeled down by my side, taking the ice cream from me and setting it on the coffee table. "Clary what's wrong?" he asked wiping a tear off my cheek. I noticed the TV was scrolling the credits for the movie. "Clary, talk to me." His hand was on my cheek rubbing small circles.

I started to say something, anything to reassure him, his beautiful face was torn with sadness, but I ended up breaking down into another sob. "Shhh Clary it's alright…" he whispered sitting on the couch and pulling me into his arms rubbing my back and rocking us gently. I finally quieted down and clung to Jace. After realizing I'd quieted, he reluctantly let go. He placed both hands on my face and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong Clare bear?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him what exactly was wrong… That I was in love with him and he wasn't with me… So I'd just keep it vague. "I'm in love with someone who I know doesn't love me like I love him." I whispered. I noticed shock and something that seemed like hurt register on his face. "And I'm scared to tell him…" I whispered watching him closely.

"Who is he Clary?" he asked, his voice containing some steel and I swear I could detect some hurt. I shook my head quickly, his hands still on my face, restraining me from moving too much. "Tell me Clary."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I shook my head. "I can't." I choked.

He smoothed my hair back and cleared the tears that were spilling. "Why not?" he whispered, holding me closer.

I had to tell him… I just had to… I looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to get hurt…" I whispered watching him.

"Clary, you're my best friend, please tell me, I'll make sure you don't get hurt." He whispered holding me tightly.

I took a deep breath, after I'd convinced myself I would never tell him, I was going to. Now. "You." I said watching his eyes. His brow furrowed as he took it in, he opened his mouth to say something and closed it, and there was shock in his expression, a lot of shock. "I know you probably don't think of me as anything but a sister or just a friend… but it's you I'm in love with, for practically ever…" I said softly trailing off as he pressed a finger to my lips.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Have I ever told you you're crazy Clare bear?" he asked smirking. I raised an eyebrow, going to say something until he continued. "Utterly crazy…" he muttered. "Did you know I broke up with Aline today? About 15 minutes into first period… I spent all day watching you… now I know why you've been so out of it… Why would you worry so much about this? Silly girl..." he removed his finger from my lips and replaced it with his lips.

I gasped breathing in his oh so intoxicating scent of sunlight, if it had a smell that is… Our mouths moved against one another's, at first soft but then desperate and needing. My fingers threaded themselves into his hair pulling him closer. I was finally kissing Jace… My best friend, the same boy I'd been in love with for years, Jace.

Breathlessly and unwillingly I pulled back. "What… was… _that?_" I asked trying to catch my breath. He chuckled breathlessly and kissed my forehead.

"Oh you silly girl… Clarissa Fray, I've been in love with you for years." I blinked. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ "How could I not? You're perfect. I thought you wouldn't love _me_. That's why I haven't said anything… I was too scared to pursue you, which is why I'd dated all those girls… They were distractions from my true feelings… It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't stand it if I would have told you and been rejected."

My eyes filled up with tears and I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Oh Jace!" He squeezed me back holding me closer than we'd ever been. Our lips found each other's again as we desperately clung to the other. I wouldn't, I couldn't get enough. I was on a high… Jace loved me. ME!

After a while of intense kissing we pulled apart smiling like idiots. "So where does this leave us?" I asked snuggling into his lap.

He chuckled and leaned forward grabbing the ice cream. "Well, I'd say this calls for a movie marathon and sleep over." He winked causing me to blush. We'd had plenty of sleep overs before… but now… it was going to be a whole new ball game.

I smiled and took the ice cream from him, taking a little bit before feeding him some. "Well I'd say, let's get this started."

He smiled and kissed me quickly. "I love you Clary."

I smiled back, euphoric. "I love you Jace."


	2. The Sleepover Extra

_**A/N: So I wrote this because I had so many reviews and boy do I love the fluff :) sooo Here's a nice Follow up of Hidden Love... It's extra flufftastic! This is the end of the story. I just wrote it for you guys :) So enjoy and review. ^ ^**_

* * *

><p>I laughed, trying to squirm away, and failing epically. "Jace, not fair!" I managed out through my fit of laughter. He grinned and continued to poke and tickle my sides. I squirmed more in his lap trying to get away from his torturous doings, my hands grabbed his hands to try to still them, though that didn't work either.<p>

"You want me to stop?" He asked grinning, still tickling. I nodded through my laughter. "Okay I'll stop, but I get to pick the next movie and…" _and…? _"You have to kiss me." _**That**__I can do. _I nodded again his tickling stopped. I collapsed against the arm of the couch struggling for my breathing to catch up. When it did catch up, I placed my hands on Jace's face and pulled him down, our lips molding together perfectly. I would never get tired of this. After a few heated minutes of kissing, we broke apart struggling to breathe. I chuckled shaking my head. His eyebrow rose questioningly. "What are you laughing at?"

"You always make me breathless." I said through a slight laugh.

"I have been told I'm known to have that effect on girls, it comes with the package. " He said winking with his signature grin.

"Well I hope I'm going to be the only one from now on." I teased with a grin of my own.

He leaned in and placed his lips at my ear. "You better believe it Clarissa Fray. I'm all yours now." He whispered then kissed my neck. I shuddered. _Wow._ I didn't get the chance to return the sentiment because my lips were otherwise occupied.

I could kiss Jace all day and never get tired of it. It was like my senses were on fire when I did kiss him. It was blissful and if I didn't have to breathe, I would never stop. His lips moved from mine to my neck where he continued to kiss and nibble. "Jace… are we going to watch a movie?" I muttered.

"Mmmm… I suppose we should." He replied trailing his nose across my neck making me shudder. "I've changed my mind though… you can choose. I got what I really wanted."

I chuckled and snatched up the remote, flipping through the movies on Netflix till I found what I wanted. I clicked the movie and it started to play. Jace stopped kissing my neck to look up and see what I'd picked. I grinned when he groaned. "Really? The Proposal? What's up with the chick flick choice?"

"Hey now, you said I could choose and I bet you haven't seen it, so you can't complain. It's a really good movie…" I replied grinning. "Plus Ryan Reynolds is in it and Sandra Bullock. So of course it's good."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "You just like Ryan Reynolds." I shrugged grinning causing Jace to roll his eyes and sigh. "Fine, let's watch the chick flick."

"Okay, you win, the movie wasn't that bad. I'd have to say it was pretty funny." Jace said tightening his hug around me. Throughout the entire movie, we'd snuggled on the couch kissing off and on during the slower parts of the movie that weren't all too important. I'd made Jace watch most of it though.

"Told you so." I said poking my tongue out. "Now let me up, I want something to drink and I'm hungry."

"But I don't want to let you go." He pouted holding me tighter.

I giggled and kissed his lips lightly. "How's pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds good." He held me tightly as he stood up. I squeaked in surprise. He held me in his arms like all the times he'd carry me to the nurse during school for falling down on the playground or to carry me home after playing outside when I was too tired to walk. I smiled thinking about the time when we'd gone to the zoo and by the end of the day he was carrying me in his arms bridal style like now because I'd stubbed my toe and was too tired to walk. He carried me to the kitchen smiling. "So what would you like to drink?" He opened the fridge while still holding me tightly. I pointed to the Orange Juice with a smile. "As you wish." He pulled out the carton and placed it on the counter.

"You know I could get it myself if you put me down." I said as he struggled to reach for the glasses while keeping me in his arms.

He jutted out his lower lip. "But I don't want to put you down. I just got you…" I kissed him, making his pout go away.

I pulled back and smiled. "You're always going to have me. So why don't you put me down so I can get my OJ and you can call in the pizza." He seemed to think it over a minute then shrugged slightly and placed me on my feet. I handed him my phone. "I have it on speed dial…" Jace raised an eyebrow questionably. "What? We order pizza a lot…" Jace snorted and nodded, pressing the button and holding the phone to his ear while leaning against the counter, twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers. I poured my juice and leaned around him to put the carton away.

Jace's arm locked around me after I'd closed the fridge. He pulled me tightly to him smiling. The line picked up and he ordered our pizza while holding me close. When he was finished he hung up and placed the phone down on the counter and picked me back up. I giggled and snuggled in his arms. He pushed my hair back and kissed my forehead, looking down at me with a smile. "How'd I get so lucky to know the one girl I loved, loved me too?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, how did I get so lucky?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd have to say we both got off well then." I nodded and he kissed me again. I was glad he was holding me or else I would be weak at the knees. He carried me back to the living room couch as we cuddled and figured out what movie we wanted to watch next.

"Why don't we watch an action movie?" Jace asked looking back at me on the couch.

I shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

He pulled out a few movies. "There's Taken, X-Men 1, 2, 3, Wolverine, X-Men 1st Class," I giggled, Jace always loved X-Men. "Oh I haven't seen 1st Class yet." He turned and looked at me holding the movie. I smiled and nodded. He smiled widely and stuck it in the DVD player before jumping over the coffee table and landing on the couch barely missing me. He leaned over and kissed me again before sitting back and pulling me on his lap.

We got about 10 minutes into the movie when the doorbell rang. I paused it and we both went to the door. Jace paid the man and carried back our pizza. I plopped back down on the couch while Jace set the box on the coffee table. I un-paused the movie and we went back to watching it while eating our pizza.

It was just like in the past with our sleepovers… but better because Jace and I were together and I got breathless kisses whenever I wanted them. We were still like we were as best friends, but closer. I loved every minute of it. My hidden love of Jace was now out and open and it thrilled me. Things would definitely be much better…


End file.
